


Skyfire

by 365paperdolls



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365paperdolls/pseuds/365paperdolls
Summary: After a last minute change of plans, Jill and Roger celebrate New Years Eve together.
Relationships: Jill Carlan/Roger Gunn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Skyfire

Jill normally doesn’t celebrate New Years Eve much. Last year Tina made her come over to the house where she shared a couple of drinks and resolutions with her family. 

“Did you know that the top of the US Attorney’s office has the best view of the fireworks in all of New York?” Roger causally brought up at breakfast on the 29th December. 

Jill could see where this was heading. She didn’t particularly like fireworks; it wasn’t appealing to stand in a crowd for ages to see a couple of minutes of colour accompanied by loud banging with the occasional smiley face and then it’s all over. But Roger often talked fondly about taking his daughters to watch the fireworks. To him they weren’t just fireworks, they were memories.

“Are you going to take your girls up there tomorrow night?”

He shakes his head. “Renee just messaged me that they aren’t coming now for another couple of days because the roads are blocked due to a snow storm.”

“I’m sorry Roger.”

“It’s not your fault and it’s not there’s.”

“Do you still want to go?”

“I’m not sure.”

“I’d like to see the fireworks from the best spot in New York if you are up to it.” 

His face lights up. “I’d be happy to show you.”

*

When they arrive at the top of the office they find the desk covered with a white linen cloth and a bottle of champagne with a note. Jill picks up the note. 

‘Enjoy and have a happy New Year!- Kate Little-John.’

“This is nice of Kate.” Jill says.

“She’s spending tonight in Times Square so she was more than happy to give us access to her office for the night.” He was still getting used to the fact that this was no longer his office. He had forgotten when he first got in until he noticed the lego model in the corner. 

“Sandra’s also going to be there. I’m guessing they are going together?”

“Probably.” 

Roger reaches into the bag he is carrying and produces a bowl. He places it on the desk.   
Jill looks at him with confusion. 

“Every year Maggie creates a Spotify playlist to listen to while the fireworks go off, she calls it ‘Skyfire’. She sent me detailed instructions on how to access this year’s playlist.”

“That’s nice.” She checks the time.

“It’s 11:57 already.”

“Time to start the playlist.” He presses his phone and Fireworks by Katy Perry begins to play.

“Oh I forgot to warn you, this song is always the first and last song on the playlist. Although in 2015 it was the only song on the playlist.”

“I like this song. I’ve never listened to it whilst watching fireworks before though. Thank Maggie for giving me this opportunity.”

“You’ll be able to tell her yourself when you meet her next week.”

Next. Week. They had been discussing her meeting his daughters for months but it was always next year which felt so far away. Now it was only next year for another two minutes. She couldn’t wait to meet his daughters but at the same time he could. She was afraid of what they will think of her. 

“Her and her sister will love you.” Roger says sensing her concern. 

Before she has a chance to answer the sky lights up multi-coloured. 

“Happy New Year.” She says to him.

“Happy New Year Jill.”

They kiss. And with that 2019, the year where they got together, where he quit his job, where the Yankees won and they won and lost so many cases each, was over. And 2020, the year where she would meet his daughters and he would start a new job and other things they didn’t know yet would happen. But for now Jill was with the man she loved listening to the first song for the year: Firework by Katy Perry.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for posting a NYE story in February.


End file.
